Turn The Tables
by MissTheSunshine
Summary: Nineteen year old Damon Salvatore. Twenty one year old Elena Gilbert. The tables are turned in this story. Elena guides a young, inexperienced Damon into the world of sex, pleasure, and seduction. Which one of them will blur the line between lust and love?


**AN: Important Message!**

 **Okay, this will potentially become a multi chapter story depending on two things:**

 **1) The feedback from this piece**

 **2) My ability to create a plot out of the small ideas that have formed in my head**

 **So technically this is a sneak peek. This is obviously not the beginning or the end. Honestly, I wanted to see how well I could write smut.**

"Are you ready?" Elena asks.

"Yes."

She takes my hand and leads me further into the room. The lights are off but the open window lets in cool air and a stream of moonlight. It makes me slightly more comfortable. I've never been the emo kid with low self-esteem, but being a guy at 19 who hasn't lost his virginity? leaves me not quite as confident as I appeared a few minutes ago. Especially considering that the woman who will take it from me is older, experienced, and absolutely gorgeous.

Elena stops at the foot of the bed and turns to face me. Keeping her eyes locked with mine, she starts to undo the buttons on my shirt from the top down. When she finishes, she runs her hands up the length of my torso. She places one hand over my heart and I think she can feel how fast it's beating because she says, "Don't be nervous."

Yeah, right.

She slips her arms around my neck and pulls me into a heated kiss. I part my lips to let her probing tongue in and let out a sigh. My hands find their spot in the curve of her hips. What was I nervous about again?

She pulls away slightly only to trail kisses along my jaw and down my neck, across my chest; licking and nipping. Her hands slide down my shoulders taking my shirt with them and it falls to the floor. She runs her wet lips over my right nipple and then blows on it. I gasp.

The blood that had previously been in my head, causing way too much thinking and analyzing, rushes south of my beltline.

No more thinking.

I feel her smile against my skin. She knows the effect she has on me. Well two can play at this game, sweetheart.

I reach for her waist and tug her blouse out of her tight pencil skirt, then undo the belt that's fastened around her ribcage. She steps back and lifts her arms in the air. I take her signal and pull the offending material up and over her head and toss it away.

Faster than I can discern, she reaches behind her and then her bra is gone leaving her upper body completely bare. I think my mouth drops open a bit.

Her giggle snaps me out of my trance, "You approve?"

Pft. As if that's a question.

"You're so beautiful." She giggles again. "No, I mean it. So much better than those fake plastic models in magazines." I want to worship her.

She grabs my hands in both of hers again and slowly leads them to her breasts. Oh, god.

"Elena," I moan.

They're full and somehow fit in my palms perfectly. I notice that only one of them has erected at the tip but the other remains soft. My brain is going haywire. We've barely started but I might come in my pants right. Fucking. Now.

She tightens her grips on top of my hands and I look up at her. She nods. I squeeze. Gently. She moans. Again, harder. Her nails dig into my arms now. I continue to massage her based on her reactions until it seems she's ready to move on.

She sticks her fingers into the tops of my jeans and pulls me flush against her. Our chests collide. My breathing is heavy. She kisses me soundly. Then undoes my belt, button, and zipper. The clink of the metal and teeth of the zipper sound so loud in the otherwise silent house. Elena slips her skirt off her legs and kneels in front of me.

She looks up, I look down.

She kisses just below my navel, right in the middle of the trail of hair that disappears into my boxers. Then she slides my loose jeans down my legs and helps me to step out of them. We are now only in our underwear. As she stands up, her body brushes my cock that strains against the confining fabric.

"Ung!" I groan.

"You're so hard for me. Good size too. Not too small, not too big. Because yes, believe it or not, there is such a thing as _too_ big." Breathe in, breathe out.

She leans up close and whispers in my ear, as if it's a secret, "Wanna know something else?" I nod. "I am so wet for you. I can't wait to show you how good I can make you feel. I've never had the pleasure of taking someone's virginity. And it _will_ be a pleasure to take this from you."

I am _shaking_.

Her lips encase my earlobe and it makes me shudder. I can't take it anymore.

I push her back onto the bed behind her and she falls with a _plop._ She giggles. _Again!_

"There you are," she says.

I crawl towards her as she scoots back. And then I attack.

Our lips crash in a frenzy. My hands explore everywhere. All my shyness is gone. She is just as eager, battling me for dominance. But she had her turn, now it's mine.

I go down to the lip of her panties and lick up through the valley of her breasts before latching onto one. Her hands dive into my hair and tug. I suck, and nip, and pull, and swirl my tongue. And then give the other the same treatment.

She arches her whole back, shoving her boob further into my mouth and cries out. Now we're even.

I sit back on my knees and stare at her for a moment. Hair fanned out on the pillow, chest rising up and down with her rapid breaths, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She is a goddess.

I reach down and tug her panties down, she lifts up her bottom, and then her knees. I fling it behind me.

My world is in slow-motion. It dawns on me in this moment that we will always remember this night. No matter who comes after her for me, or after me for her. This night will forever be engrained in our memories. And I can't help but think… I was right for waiting this long. I can't imagine sharing this with anyone other than Elena Gilbert.

Okay, play button.

I carefully lower my boxers and kick them off the bed. I see no judgement in her eyes, only lust. Only want.

She reaches, not for my length like I thought she would but for my arm. She pulls me down and to her lips. Her kiss says, 'you're beautiful, it's okay, don't hide.' Mine says, 'thank you, you're wonderful, thank you.'

Our lips are still connected as we open our eyes and look into each others soul.

I reach between us and position myself as best I can. I think I have it.

Nope.

She reaches down and touches me for the first time, skin to skin. Opens herself wider and fixes my placement. Still no judgement in her eyes even though I want to smack myself.

I feel her heat and wetness against my tip and I can already tell that this will be heaven.

I wiggle my hips just a little. She squirms. _Oh yeah, baby._ I smile.

Then, I relax my back muscles that have been holding me above her and slowly, oh so slowly, sink into her. Inch by inch, every last centimeter until I can go no farther and our hips align.

We both moan at the sensation but mine is substantially louder.

I can't even bring myself to feel embarrassed. She feels _so good._

A million thoughts zoom through my head in a millisecond.

 _Tight._

 _Want to move._

 _Warm._

 _Want to stay._

 _Perfect._

I am barely conscious enough to give her a minute to adjust, even though she is sopping wet. But when she bucks her hips I take it as my que.

I pull out slowly, just to the tip and slide back in. Again, and again. A bit faster.

"Ohh," I moan again.

"Yeah?" she asks.

I kiss her. "So," kiss "fucking," kiss "amazing." kiss. "God."

"I know," she breathes.

I keep rocking. Back and forth. In and out. Up and down. Thrust after thrust. God, I'm already close.

"I wanna show you something. Let me on top."

I almost want to protest, but I remember that she's the more experienced one and so I pull out and roll over.

She sits up, straddles me, throws her hair over her shoulder and it's every guys wet dream. She sinks down impossibly lower. She rolls her hips and clenches her inner muscles.

"Gah!" I groan. It almost hurts but feels so good I want her to do it again. And she does.

Over and over and over.

We're both close. I can feel it.

I choke out her name to warn her, "Elena," deep breath, "I can't…"

"Are you ready for the most mind blowing orgasm you've ever felt in your life?" her voice is raspy in my ear.

"Yes," I gasp.

"Come for me, Damon."

 _Almost!_

I thrust my hips up to meet her. One, two, three-

"C'mon, baby. Let go." she says.

"You first!" I yell. I don't even know where it came from but I know that's what I needed because I then feel her explode. She spasms all around me, new juices flowing out of her all over me; screams and digs her nails into my chest.

I fucking _erupt._

Like a volcano that didn't even know it was dormant until it released all its tension, I _erupt._

My balls tighten so hard it feels like they're trying to get inside my stomach and my seed rushes out in strong spurts that shoot deep, deep inside Elena's womb.

You know when you really have to pee, you've been holding it for hours and you feel like your bladder is about to burst, and then you finally get to let it out. And it feels so good, and it just keeps going and going?

Take that times a billion and that is what I just experienced.

It is pulsing through my body like a paper cut. Shock waves like lightning hitting water. Buzzing like a jackhammer. Take your fucking pick.

* * *

As soon as my vision clears and I am once again aware of my surroundings, I notice things one by one.

I'm still trying to catch my breath.

The air from the window is landing on my sweat soaked body, making me shiver.

Elena has laid by my side and covered our lower halves with a blanket.

And she is looking at me with a small yet satisfied smile on her face.

I realize that if she has the 'well-fucked' look, then I most definitely have it too. If not worse. Or better. Depending on how you look at it.

Last but not least, my eyelids feel like they weigh a hundred pounds. I am so fucking exhausted.

But before I am lost to sleep I know I need to say something.

"Elena," I mumble.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

I think I've fallen asleep because I don't hear a response.

And then…

I feel it whispered across my lips, "You're welcome."

Just as darkness pulls me under she gives me the sweetest of kisses.

 **AN: Okay... how was it?**

 **Please, please, please let me know. Tell me if it was believable. Hot or needs some work?**

 **Also remember that this was Damon's very first time so I kept it short with only one layer of sexy time. There was no fingering, oral, or crazy positions because he was not ready for that.**

 **But if you liked it and want me to start from the beginning and continue, PLEASE leave a review. It will feed my muse like an addict getting their fix.**

 **Thanks a million for reading!**

 **Sunshine**


End file.
